Dual lift rocker arms for control of valve actuation by alternating between at least two or more modes of operation are known. Such rocker arms typically involve multiple bodies, such as an inner arm and an outer arm, that are latched together to provide one mode of operation and are unlatched, and hence can pivot with respect to each other, to provide a second mode of operation. The so called Type II valve train (i.e. end pivot rocker arm, overhead cam) is the most commonly used valve train in both modern petrol and diesel internal combustion engines. Dual lift rocker arms for this type of valve train often use a three lobe camshaft wherein a first and a second of the lobes control one type of valve lift and the third of the lobes control another type of valve lift. Typically in such arrangements, the outer arm of the dual lift rocker arm is provide with a pair of arcuate metal pads each for making a sliding contact with a respective one of the first and second of the lobes, and the inner arm is provided with a roller for making a rolling contact with the third of the lobes. The manufacturing of such rocker arms involves producing the sliding contacts by investment casting, attaching them by soldering and coating them with a low-friction coating. This is an involved and relatively expensive process.
It would be desirable to produce a rocker arm that can be manufactured more easily and cost effectively.